


Reflections

by Christopher Page (homomobiles)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depressing Themes, Gen, Horror, Sorry Not Sorry, its spooky i guess, not really horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homomobiles/pseuds/Christopher%20Page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is standing before a reflection of her inner self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece.
> 
> Take it, I don't know what to do with it.
> 
> Rose's name isn't mentioned in the work because addressing her by her name in this will take away some of the mysterious aspects, I believe.

The mirror was tall, leaving barely an inch worth of space between the top of the ceiling and the topmost point of the mirror. It had tarnished gold trim around the glass that had delicate curves and intricate designs molded into the metal.

The reflection in the glass was of the furnished living room, revealing a wooden book shelf filled with various leather spines, a few of them baring gold lettering that was no longer legible after flaking off for so long. There was an armchair sitting next to lamp missing its shade as well, though everything else in the living room was out of site when she stood in front of the mirror at this angle.

What probably limited her from seeing much was probably the thing that stood where her reflection should be. It was roughly two feet taller than the girl was and was a solid black mass aside from the white spots which she assumed were it’s eyes. It had a pair of curling long horns that didn’t seem to belong to any animal she’s ever seen.

Even if it was only a reflection in the mirror, she could still hear it breathing, slow and heavy. In between breaths, it let out low, clicking growls that should have made her want to run for her life. But she didn’t. She just stood, staring at the- no, marvelling the beast in front of her.

For the beast was her in its entirety. Everything the beast appeared to be on the outside was exactly what the girl was on the inside. They were one being, and only when she stood in front of this mirror would she have the opportunity to stare in awe at what she’s been all along.

**Author's Note:**

> For more writings and drabbles, I can provide my wordpress blog I originally wrote this on. Just ask me for it in the comments and I'll reply with the link/add it in the notes of my next story.
> 
> If anyone wants a short story (or longer, depending on how I feel) message me at mischievoustrolls.tumblr.com and either discuss things with me there or ask for my Skype/Kik/other means of communication.


End file.
